With development of science and technologies, various types of mobile terminals, for example, mobile phones, have been basically popular and bring great convenience to daily life of people. A mobile phone is used as an example. A user may make a call and send and receive SMS messages using the mobile phone, or a user may use various application programs of the mobile phone. In other approaches, when a user A sends an SMS message to a user B using a mobile phone, or in a process in which a user A receives, using a mobile phone, an SMS message sent by a user B, the user A may need to view a record of historical SMS messages added to Favorites previously. In this case, the user A needs to switch the mobile phone to an SMS message Favorites interface, open an SMS message Favorites folder, and view content of a Favorite SMS message from the SMS message Favorites folder, and then make the mobile phone return to an SMS message sending interface.
It can be known from the above that, in a method for viewing a Favorite SMS message in a process of sending or receiving an SMS message, switching needs to be repeatedly performed between different user interfaces, and consequently when the Favorite SMS message is viewed, an operation process is complex.